A Dead Heartbeat
by Lelouch via Britannia
Summary: Hey everybody! This is Lulu here bringin you the second chapter to our new season! Please read and review! ESPECIALLY if you like it! and most importantly enjoy! rate M, just in case


**Hey everybody! Its Lelouch here again bringing you chapter 2 to our new season! And we're putting them on here for you to read! Now I know my last one was…heh heh a couple story between Lelouch and C.C and I promise there will be more but remember guys, theres other stuff that's happing too. So RR and enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**O**

**-**

**-**

_Zero Requiem Commences_

_-_

_O_

_-_

Slowly Lelouch's eyes opened, as the sunlight flooded in temporarily blinding him. He quickly realizes where he is. And what happened last night. Looking down C.C is still sleeping soundly in his arms, with one of her arms thrown lazily across his chest, and with her knee thrown across his stomach. Leaning his head down slightly, Lelouch plants a soft kiss onto the top of her head, at the same time, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her hair. He throws his head back gently and gazes towards the ceiling, running the plans through his head. _Now all I have to do is follow through with mine and Suzaku's plan and everything should work… _His thinking was cut short by C.C slowly inclining her head to look at him. Her eyes were clouded with sleep, and her hair was a little messy. _Wow, she looks so cute. _He gives her a smile and says, "Good morning C.C." Smiling back slightly, she replies, "morning," and then slumps her head back down on his chest and squeezed him tightly.

After a few minutes he gets out of bed tucking her back in, but as soon as he starts to leave, C.C's un-human reflexes snatches his wrist. He turned around to see why she had grabbed his wrist, but when he turned her eyes lit up in surprise starting down at his waist. Confused he looks down, and then it hits him, they were both still naked. Fumbling back in embarrassment, Lelouch threw his hands, "down there" trying to obscure her view of it. She got into an animal like stance and bounded of the bed, pouncing on him. His back hit the floor hard as she landed on top of him. Pinning his hands on either side of him, she leaned in and gently kissed him.

She stood up, leaving him dazed from the sudden attack, and walked towards the closet. The whole while Lelouch's amethyst eyes traced and pierced her perfect, pale, porcelain body. _She's so beautiful. We really…made love last night?_ She casted him a glance over her shoulder as she pulled out one of Lelouch's shirts. Sliding her arms through the sleeves, she turned around and started making her way back towards Lelouch. His eyes grew wide as he got a full view of her perfect, firm, and well rounded bust. She buttoned the shirt up, about three buttons from the top, still showing the top half of her breasts. He looked around himself quickly trying to locate his boxers. Finding them, he quickly pulled them on and stood up. It was seven in the morning and they were the only ones up. He made his way to his drawer and pulled it open, searching for something to wear. He settled with some black pajama pants and a long sleeved white shirt. All she wore was her underwear and Lelouch's button up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, would you like to join me?" He asked her holding his hand up in a gesture. She took his hand taking him by surprise. "Of course," she answered. He gazed at her for a second, and then shook his head ridding the absence of his mind. Lightly smiling, he lead her to the door and out into the hallway.

_In the kitchen_

She sat in one of the chairs at the table while Lelouch cooked her breakfast. Her amber eyes watched Lelouch work as he rolled up his sleeves and started to set out the materials. Resting her head on her hand, she watched as he cracked eggs, and scrambled them. She closed her eyes and started to slowly drift off in sleep, when she was awoken by an amazing smell. Her eyes snapping open as she looked down at the plate of food in front of her. It had eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and some grits on the side. Lelouch just leaned against the counter, crossing his arms with a grin on his face. "So do you like it?" he asks her as she takes the first bite. It melted in her mouth and her taste buds went to heaven. "Mmmm," was all she could reply. She planned on giving him a smart remark or something but it was too good. "You know you're an amazing cook right?" C.C asked as she took another bite. "No…but I do now," He says with a triumphant smile. When she's finally done she sinks into the chair and rubs her stomach, licking her lips.

Lelouch laughs as he walks up to her, "Here" He leaned down and got up to her face, and wiped the side of her mouth with a napkin. She catches his hand and clasps it to the side of her face. He gently caresses her cheek as she smiles. "I must be getting ready soon," he states. She makes a pouty face and turns away. "Uh…really C.C, don't worry about the zero requiem, I'll be fine, ok?" he says trying to reassure her. She shoots him an unhappy glance, "Promise?" "I promise," he confirms, taking her face in his hands. "I won't leave you," he whispers leaning down and giving her a light peck on the lips.

Her eyes grew wide in shock. She wasn't used to him doing little things like that. Quickly, her face relaxed into a smile. He smiles back and strides for the door. _Now all I have to do is get dressed in my proper attire. _

_**In his room preparing for the zero requiem**_

The door glides open as C.C walks in, catching Lelouch pulling up his pants. Noticing she had entered, he froze like a deer in the head lights while she examined him with her eyes. Her amber eyes traced across his pale, bare body. His hair was damp, meaning he had just got out of the shower, and his skin was a little shiny, showing he didn't completely dry off. She walks past him, rubbing a hand across his shoulder as she passes, and sits on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. He finishes pulling up his pants and brushes them off, attempting to remove any wrinkles. He casually walks over to C.C and pushes her back on the bed, quickly climbing on top of her, holding her hands up above her head. He pulled in close and glared into her eyes. "Is there something you need? Or did you just want to come in while I was changing?" He joked releasing his hold and climbing off. She giggled and then sat up. "Neither, just coming in the room that I ALWAYS sleep in," she points out. He laughed as he slid his arms through his shirt. "So…where am I going to be the entire time?" C.C asked as Lelouch buttoned up his shirt.

"During the Zero Requiem?" he questioned looking through one of his drawers. "Yeah, I mean am I going to be with you…or waiting somewhere else," she wondered glancing down at her feet. After finding the socks he was looking for, he leaned against the dresser and folded his arms. "Well you can either be with me when it happens, be with the person who retrieves me afterwards, or be waiting where I am to be brought after its all said and done," he listed, watching her closely. She thought for a few minutes about what she wanted to do. "I…will be with you all the way through, and I'll have the place you'll be taken to properly prepared," she confirmed looking up at him firmly. He was taken back by her answer, but none the less pleased. Smiling, he sat down beside her, and turned his upper body towards her. "Thank you, C.C," he said to her smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"For what?" she questioned him bemused by his random thanks. He paused, choosing the right words to answer with, "For being the best accomplice, partner, and now…even more." He smiled as he continued on, "And like I said witch, I am your warlock." Her eyes grew wide at that. He smiled victoriously as her face slowly relaxed, revealing a smile dancing at her lips. She leaned in quickly before he had time to react and kissed him. Her tongue swept the boundaries of his mouth, kissing back still dazed from the attack, he pushed the kiss deeper. They came to a stop as she placed her hands on his chest and huffed. "You need to finish getting dressed…" she said flushed, then turning away trying to hide the fact he was getting her worked up. "And you need to too," he mentioned standing up and walking back to the dresser. "I hope my empress isn't dressed in…only my shirt during this charade," he says while pausing in between to look her up and down.

She smiled standing up and proceeding to the closet, "Empress, I like the sounds of that," she mused. He laughed as he sat in the chair, and began to pull his socks on. They get dressed in silence as the clock ticked to his doom. There was a knock at the door, sliding open, Jeremiah walked. "Are you ready my lord?" he asked giving a slight bow. "Yes," Lelouch said nodding as he stepped towards the door but stopped. He turned back and held his hand out to C.C, "Are you ready my empress?" he said with slight smirk. Taking his hand, "But of course my dear emperor," she mocked. Jeremiah chuckled as he followed the two from the door. Taking the lead, he spoke, "This way emperor and empress."

_**During the Zero Requiem, the execution of all of the Black Knights is beginning**_

Lelouch sat on his throne atop the float as he slowly rolled through the city, with people lining the sides. He looked at all of the Black Knights in their restraints. _Ok, so now all I have to do is wait for Suzaku to show up…, how do I know he'll hit his mark right? What if this goes-_ He was cut short by the yelling of a random civilian in the crowd, "Look its Zero!" His eyes snapped quickly to the top of the road where sure enough, Zero stood. Lelouch's stomach dropped as he watched him. He darted like a leopard left and right, up and down, dodging every shot and attack thrown at him. Lelouch's eyes grew wide as Suzaku grew closer. He began to tremble with fear that shook him to the bones as the distance between them closed. Lelouch lurched forward standing upright as Zero front flipped right over the guards landing on the platform below him. In a split second Zero was but yards away from him. The sound from Suzaku drawing the sword made his body twitch and go rigid. _How bad will this hurt!? Will I even live?!_ He struggled with himself as Suzaku flicked the sword out to his side. Before he had time to move, Suzaku had already thrusted.

The feeling of steel piercing through him, from the front and out the back, sent shivers down his spine. Lelouch sputtered blood on Suzaku's mask as he leaned forward slightly trying not to collapse. Clamping his eyes shut, his muscles seized as the pain overwhelmed him, and flooded through his body. He encased the blade with his hands, gripping it tightly in place with his fingers. Blood, trickled down his chin as he spoke, "You will be the symbol of freedom, from this point on there's no going back." The cool steel slid from his body, Lelouch's gripping fingers slowing its progress. As it made it's exist, Suzaku's entire front was splattered with blood, as Lelouch groaned cupping his hands against his stomach. C.C winced from where she was, standing on the bottom edge of the float. The blood oozed, and rolled between his fingers across his hands. Lelouch stumbled forward trying to walk, but his footing faltered as he tumbled forwards, rolling onto the ramp and sliding down it, leaving a thick trail of his blood behind him. He slid to a stop in front of the chained down Nunnaly. Her eyes grew wide as the tears started to roll, "Brother…"

She gripped his hands holding him close, but as soon as she touched, Lelouch's memories flashed before Nunnaly's eyes, revealing the plot of the Zero Requiem and everything. "No! Brother! Why did you do this! This is what you planned all along!" She screamed as the truth became clear to her, like a curtain being drawn from a stage. Jeremiah turned quickly to the soldiers, "Get Zero!" he yelled as Zero began to make his exit. C.C ran quickly to him. Nunnaly was screaming at the corpse of her brother staring into his clouded eyes, "Come back! Don't leave me like this! Brother please!" Jeremiah ran to where the girls were leaning over the emperor's body. From one of the buildings from the side, a door busted open revealing Cornelia and her subordinates, "Release the prisoners!" Cheering erupted as the black knights were released and those of the rebellion were free.

Jeremiah took the dead emperor in his arms and carried him to a get away car in a nearby alley. As he laid him in the car, C.C turned to Nunnaly, who was fighting to stand up, to go after her brother, and took her by the shoulders and shook her, "Nunnaly you have to stay with Cornelia, don't follow us ok? We'll take care of your brother's body," Nunnaly's eyes grew wide as she tried to release herself from her restraints. "Hey!" C.C yelled getting Nunnaly to look at her, she winked, "You're not the only one that loves him." As Nunnaly calmed down she nodded slightly as her tears glided down her smooth face. C.C quickly hurried to the car where Jeremiah waited, sliding in and shutting the door, Nunnaly watched as the car drove away with her dead brother. The crowd cheered as the black knights rejoiced in the death of the evil emperor.

C.C sat in the car with Lelouch's head sitting in her lap. "How is he doing?" Jeremiah asked looking in the rearview mirror to see her. She checked his pulse, "…nothing…" she whispered. "Come on Lelouch wake up," C.C said weekly holding him in her arms. She took off her jacket and quickly started to apply pressure to his wound to try and stop the bleeding. The jacket was quickly soaked in his blood. He had no signs of life, and C.C was started to get very worried. Jeremiah's phone rang; he quickly answered it, "How is he?" C.C heard Suzaku's voice say. "Well…," Jeremiah said pausing. "What... Does he not have a pulse?" Suzaku asked quickly. "No… he's gone…," Jeremiah sad quietly. "Lelouch, Come back to me! Don't leave me like this!" C.C screamed hitting his chest. Blood sputtered from his icy lips, as his head rolled to the side. Still no pulse. _I've never been so afraid of losing someone…I don't want to lose Lelouch, I just can't…because…because I love him!_ Her thoughts flared as she began to cry. Her tears dripped onto his cheek, and ran down the side of his face. She hugged him close to her body trying to keep his cold, limp body warm for the rest of the ride.

_**A few days later at a house off in the country**_

"C.C he's been dead for four days, and nothings changed, at least let go of his hand!" Rakshata yelled at her. C.C sat quietly gripping his hand as she shook. Rakshata walked to the IV and unplugged it, and turned off the machines. Shaking her head, Rakshata left the room leaving C.C alone with the body. C.C let go of his hand as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. The room was dull, with white walls, white tiles, a white bed, with a gray chair, and a gray countertop, with some medical machines cluttering the walls on either side of the bed. She sat quietly looking at her feet as she tapped her toes together repeatedly. "It's been four days and you still haven't had any sign of coming back," C.C said to Lelouch's corpse. "So much for always being by my side…" she continued on, starting to stand up. She felt a hand grip her right hip, and proceeding up stopping right under her breast. She looked over her shoulder, shocked, and scared, as she saw the dead body start to sit up and move towards her with its eyes closed.

She spun around bringing her hand firm across his face. Her eye grew wide as she clamped her hands to her mouth, preventing a scream. The entire top of Lelouch's body, was hanging off the other side of the bed. "Lelouch!" C.C burst out quickly thrusting over the bed. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him back up on the bed. His eyes were slightly open now but still cloudy, and he was still as cold as an ice cube. "I told you I would never leave your side," he muttered as he pulled together enough energy to give her a small smile. Jeremiah, Anya, and Rakshata burst through the door alarmed by C.C's yell. "My Lord!" Jeremiah shouted with happiness, "Your ok!" "But this is…impossible," Rakshata mumbled awestruck. "Lelouch!" Anya burst with all the joy her petite body could sum up.

C.C held him in her arms as she pushed his face into her bosom, as his limp arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled away to see his face, and quickly, the space between their faces diminished as their lips met. She kissed him full on, while he tried to kiss back as much as he could. They stopped as Lelouch spoke, "I'm really tired…, and hungry," he said rubbing his stomach. They all laughed together, as C.C held him tightly in her arms.

**Later, in Lelouch's room**

Lelouch sat upright in his bed with the covers pulled up to his waist, while C.C sat on the bed and fed him. His head bobbed as he dozed off occasionally, and C.C would catch him before he fell. "It took you long enough to come back, what took so long?" She asked playfully. "I don't know, the entire time, it was like me fighting through a mess of vines trying to get out, and when I did, I saw you and I reached out," he spoke softly staring at his lap. She gazed at him as he sat quietly trying to get comfortable. She just smiled as he slowly locked eye contact with her beautiful amber eyes. His amethyst eyes looked weak as she moved from examining his eyes, to how his body was slumped, and his breathing was deep. "You need some rest Lelouch," C.C said taking the food off of his lap and put it on the bedside table. He slid down under the covers until it was right up to his chin. She placed her palm on his forehead, "I'm so cold," Lelouch said in response to her touch.

She smiled as she started to take off her clothes. "What are you doing?" Lelouch quickly asked flushing a dark red. "Your cold, aren't you?" she said taking off her shirt to reveal a small white tank top. "So you're going to keep me warm?" he questioned with a light smirk. She shot him a smile as she finished removing her pants and pulling back the blankets. She slipped in, and pulled the covers back around them, and reached out to embrace Lelouch but quickly retracted her hands. "Lelouch your freezing!" C.C gasped, shocked at how cold he was. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pressed her warm body up against his. His arms found their way to the small of her back, and around her shoulders. She rubbed his back lightly with her hands trying to add some heat. After a few minutes she warmed him up to a comfortable temperature.

She relaxed into his hold as they cuddled together in the, now, warm bed. She looked up to Lelouch to find sleep quickly overtaking him. Sweeping up quickly she kissed him on the lips, "Good night Lelouch," she said lying back down on his chest. "Good night C.C," He said into her beautiful green hair. He let sleep overcome him, while the intoxicating smell of C.C's hair filled his head, and mind. They fell asleep together with smiles on their faces to finally be back together with each other.

_**The next morning**_

__Jeremiah opened the door and walked in to find C.C on top of Lelouch, with his arms wrapped around her, cuddling close together. "Lelouch…there's something you need to see on TV," Jeremiah said quickly. Lelouch stirred awake, and as soon as he moved, C.C woke up too. "Huh? What is it?" Lelouch said slowly getting out of bed. Lelouch followed Jeremiah into the living room, with C.C right behind him. They got to the living room and Lelouch saw the TV and quickly, his jaw dropped. "Nunnaly's been captured!" Lelouch shouted at the TV. "But how?! By who?!" He yelled in frustration. C.C walked in front of Lelouch and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly trying not to yell out of anger and confusion. They all stood in silence as they waited for Lelouch to say something. After Lelouch pulled himself back together, "We have to save her," he said finally with C.C still in his embrace.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! This only chapter 2 so be sure to keep reading and following along with my chapters as I progress through! Please rate my chapter and definitely review them, telling me what to fix, and whether you want me to keep writing more, and longer stories! Thanks guys and tune in for my next chapter of Code Geass! ^^**_


End file.
